Spieglein, Spieglein in der Hand
by lhyra
Summary: Hermine sucht einen Mann und sie findet einen Gelehrten...


Titel: „Spieglein, Spieglein in der Hand..." 

**Autor: Lhyra**

**Rating: G**

**Disclaimer: Ich habe mir die Charaktere nur geliehen. Mir gehören sie nicht und verdiene auch nichts an ihnen, außer den Spaß den ich mit ihnen habe ;-).**

**Summary: Hermine sucht einen Mann und sie findet einen Gelehrten...**

**Bermerkung: Meine Antwort auf das Märchenchallenge auf **

Es war einmal vor gar nicht langer Zeit eine wunderschöne junge Maid mit dem wundersam edlen Namen Hermine Königin - Granger. Dieses holde weibliche Wesen wart in arme Verhältnisse geboren und so kam es, dass sie bei Herrschaften in die Dienste gehen musste, um ihren Eltern Unterstützung gewähren zu können.

Hermine war liebreizend, fleißig und tugendhaft, dennoch hatte sie eine Schwäche: Zeitschriften. Sie las jedes Magazin, egal welcher Art, doch ihr Liebstes war der „Spiegel".

Die herrschaftliche Familie wusste sehr wohl um Hermines Leidenschaft und so war es unbedingt von Nöten alle Zeitschriften unter Verschluss zu halten, denn sonst vergaß das holde Wesen gar seine tägliche Pflicht.

Lord Parkinson hatte seine liebe Not, die tägliche Lektüre seines „Playboys"zu verstecken, denn wundersamer Weise gelangte dieser immer wieder in die Hände der Maid. Lady Parkinson war sichtlich verärgert über die Lektüre ihres Mannes und verbot ihm mehrmals dieses Blatt zu lesen, um die Unschuldigkeit ihres gemeinsamen Sprosses, der unglaublichen Pansy, zu erhalten.

Das Pansy keineswegs so unschuldig war, entging den Herrschaften leider völlig.

So schleppte diese immer wieder neue Jünglinge mit aufs Schloss. Einer war irgendein Prinz, der eine Ewigkeit in einem Brunnen gehaust haben soll, bis er eine goldene Kugel auf den Kopf bekommen hatte. Ein weiterer ging nirgendwo ohne seinen „Knüppel aus dem Sack hin"und ein anderer war noch verrückter und erzählte was von einer Prinzessin die hundert Jahre schlafen würde und die er retten wollte.

Hermine fand Pansys Liebhaber reichlich bescheuert und ihr dünkte, sie seien alle aus der Klappse ausgebrochen. Zu ihrem Leidwesen musste sich die liebreizende Magd aber eingestehen, dass Pansy wenigstens ein geregeltes Sexualleben hatte. Es wurde Zeit das Hermine sich auch etwas zum Liebhaben suchte.

Da sie einen leichten esoterischen Einschlag nicht verleugnen konnte, suchte sie in den Kontaktanzeigen in dem Magazin „Schrot und Korn"nach einem Lover. Gemeinsam mit Pansy ging sie die einzelnen Anzeigen durch, bis sie auf eine stieß, die ihr alles sagte:

Düsterer Gelehrter für Zaubertränke (40), viel zu schlank mit öligem Haar und krummen Zähnen, sucht süße Maid zum Anschreien und was sonst noch alles Spaß macht. Maile an : touchmepotionsmasteryahoogroups.de 

Hermine war begeistert. Pansy war schockiert.

„Hermine, jungfräuliche Freundin. Willst du dich wirklich in die Fänge eines solche zwielichtigen Mannes begeben?"

„Halte ein, liebste Herrin. Die Liebe kennt keine Gnade. Ich muss ihn sehen!"

Mit wehenden Röcken verließ die das Schloss.

Erst auf der Straße fiel ihr ein, dass sie nicht wusste wo er wohnte.

Also rannte sie wieder hinein, um ihre Ersparnisse und ihren geliebten „Spiegel"zu holen sowie Pansys Laptop. Schnell sprang sie in den roten Ferrari von Lord Parkinson und brauste die Einfahrt hinab.

Hinter ihr schallte der Ruf ihres Herrn: „ O du Jungfer Königin, da du gangest, wenn das deine Mutter wüßte, das Herz tät' ihr zerspringen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum hat der Alte immer noch nicht begriffen dass ich einen Doppelnamen trage?!"

Sie raste an Schloss Camelot vorbei, fuhr am Feld der Gänseliesel vorbei und hielt am Zebrastreifen, um ein paar Zwerge über die Straße zu lassen. Dann suchte sie sich eine Parklücke, wobei sie den gläsernen Sarg der Zwerge rammte, der in tausend Stücke zerbarst. Hermine fluchte. Doch die Zwerge fluchten noch lauter.

„Schon wieder ist Schneewittchen wach. So'n Mist...."„Frau am Steuer... immer das selbe."„Jetzt können wir nicht mehr durchsaufen, wenn Schneewittchen wieder wach ist...."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und flitzte ins nächste Gasthaus. Dort schmiss sie den Laptop an und schrieb eine glühende Liebesmail an ihren Gelehrten für Zaubertränke. Sie registrierte kaum, wie am Nebentisch immer wieder kichernd „Tischlein deck dich!" gerufen wurde und drei Zwerge sich lustig betranken. Erst als die Tür aufflog und eine ziemlich zerknittert aussehende Prinzessin hereinkam, war Schluss mit dem Gejohle.

„Immer das selbe mit euch Zwergen, ab nach Hause, aber sofort!"

Hermine sah verwundert dem Zug von Zwergen nach, die deprimiert der Prinzessin folgten.

Der Laptop klingelte und sie sah nach welche Mail sie bekommen hatte.

„O du Jungfer Königin, da du gangest, wenn das deine Mutter wüßte, das Herz tät' ihr zerspringen.

Lord Parkinson"

Sie klickte „löschen".

Doch blitzte eine neue Mail auf. Sie öffnete sie.

„Holdes Wesen.

Ich harre deiner baldigen Ankunft bei mir.

Hinter den sieben Bergen, bei den sieben Zwergen biegst du links ab und folgst den sieben Raben bis du an einem Lebkuchenhäuschen ankommst. Da frag nach dem Drittgeborenen.

Der bin nämlich ich: Severus Snape."

Hermines Herz klopfte vor Glück. Ja, sie würde ihren Severus bald sehen! Sie kämmte ihr Haar bis es glänzte, dann rannte sie aus der Gaststube und setzte sich sofort hinters Steuer. Sie brauste von dannen.

Kurz vor den sieben Bergen schubste plötzlich ein Zwerg eine reichlich genervt aussehende Prinzessin auf die Fahrbahn und schrie: „Alkohol für alle."

Glücklicherweise kam in dem Moment eine Ziege angerannt und rammte die Prinzessin in den Straßengraben. Wütend zeterte das Tier: „Wovon soll ich satt sein? Ich sprang nur über Gräbelein und fand kein einzig Blättelein!"

Die Maid zog ein Gesicht. Sie sollte einen baldigen Umzug planen, wenn sie erst einmal mit Severus verheiratet war.

„Severus! Oh ja, ich komme!"

Achselzuckend sah die Ziege dem Ferrari hinterher. „Die Maiden werden auch immer merkwürdiger, stimmt's Schneewittchen."

„Klar. Lass uns noch schnell zu Rumpelstilzchen gehen, Kaffee trinken, bis meine Zwerge wieder nüchtern sind."

Und so gingen sie.

Hermine bremste scharf und sprang förmlich aus der Tür. Das Lebkuchenhäuschen sah schon ziemlich verwittert aus. Überall saßen dicke schwarze Fliegen und der Schimmel wuchs meterhoch. Angeekelt rief sie laut:"Wo iss'n der Drittgeborene?"

„Wer?"

„Der Drittgeborene!"schrie sie nun. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten ihn zu sehen.

„Ach der. Wahrscheinlich hängt er in der Mühle, beim gestiefelten Kater ab. Oder...."

„Hallo Hermine,"ertönte eine samtigweiche Stimme hinter ihr. Sie spürte sich schwach werden.

„Severus..." hauchte sie und drehte sich um.

Er war so ölig wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte und noch schlanker und größer als sie es sich je erhofft hatte. Als er lächelte wurde sie beinah ohnmächtig vor Glück.

„Los, du dummes Mädchen komm mit. Ich werde dir zeigen wie man vernünftig einparkt und dann werden wir uns gründlich über dein Leben bei mir unterhalten."

„Ja Professor Snape,"strahlte Hermine und bettete ihren „Spiegel" an die Brust.

Und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden bis zum nächsten Band von Harry Potter.

Schneewittchen hat sich übrigens von den Zwergen scheiden lassen und lebt nun mit einem Prinzen in irgendeiner Kommune.

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute.

ENDE 


End file.
